Fredrik Bernhardsson
Fredrik T. Bernhardsson is a young Eevee who hails from the capital city of Ehbrart, in Ehbsmark. At only 18 years old, the young man lives all by himself in the woods of Kaulseg and Ehbsmark, with no place to call home, no family to care for and a sinister secret that keeps him away from a normal life. = History Fredrik was born to Bernhard Ludoviksson and Arian Gumpertsdóttir, youngest of a family of 6 on March 13th, 2001. Son of a miner and a nurse, the young Eevee had a relatively normal childhood until sickness strikes him at the tender age of 5. With regular, sudden fevers and coughs that often knocked the winds out of him, the child was kept at home, away from school and his friends, with his parents attempting to homeschool him to the best of their abilities. The sickness would follow him through his entire childhood and teenage years, taking away from him the most important moments of his life. Fredrik grew up isolated and lonely, with his mother as his only true friend. Tragedy struck the household in 2011 when the mine in which Fredrik's father and brothers worked collapsed, killing all of them. In the blink of an eye, the family of 6 came to only 2. Arian, Fredrik's mother, never lived it down and, much to Fredrik's disarray, never allowed him to leave the house without her, even when it seemed his sickness seemed to stabilise. 7 Years later, it was Arian's turn to fall victim to sickness herself, however, she wouldn't survive the winter. The last months between her and her son would prove difficult, especially emotionally and mentally, being fully aware she was leaving her son with nothing to help him fend for himself. On December 25th of 2018, Fredrik's mother passed on in his arms. The teen was now an orphan. With no way to seek help, Fredrik was left with no choice but to sell his home and belongings. With barely enough money to survive a year, Fredrik found shelter at a hunter's lodge, where he would learn to hunt, forage and gather. After spending all of his money for sheltering, Fredrik left the lodge, having stolen from all the hunters' purses, including a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and scurried off into the night. Fredrik would now live a life of quiet solitude, with only the laws of nature as his master. The Sickness Ehbbish medecine being quite subpar compared to the likes of its more developed neighbours, no doctors ever came close to be able to determine what sort of illness Fredrik seems to suffer from. His symptoms are: * a cough that doesn't go away * coughing up blood or mucus * shortness of breath or trouble breathing * wheezing * fatigue * discomfort when swallowing * chest pain * fever * hoarseness No doctors have found a cure, and the smokeable medecines usually prescribed to Ehbbish citizen has only seemed to make it worse.